babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Intltool
intltool-wa yutiliti skripts für XML dè internaçionolaiseiçion. Päkeijs Pripäriŋ $ sudo apt-get install intltool Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * libfile-listing-perl * libfont-afm-perl * libhtml-form-perl * libhtml-format-perl * libhtml-tree-perl * libhttp-cookies-perl * libhttp-daemon-perl * libhttp-negotiate-perl * liblwp-protocol-https-perl * libnet-http-perl * libwww-perl * libwww-robotrules-perl * libxml-parser-perl Suggested packages: * libcrypt-ssleay-perl * libauthen-ntlm-perl The following NEW packages will be installed: # intltool # libfile-listing-perl # libfont-afm-perl # libhtml-form-perl # libhtml-format-perl # libhtml-tree-perl # libhttp-cookies-perl # libhttp-daemon-perl # libhttp-negotiate-perl # liblwp-protocol-https-perl # libnet-http-perl # libwww-perl # libwww-robotrules-perl # libxml-parser-perl 0 upgraded, 14 newly installed, 0 to remove and 13 not upgraded. Need to get 779 kB of archives. After this operation, 2,578 kB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libfile-listing-perl all 6.04-1 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libhtml-tree-perl all 5.03-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libhttp-cookies-perl all 6.01-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libhttp-negotiate-perl all 6.00-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libnet-http-perl all 6.09-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main liblwp-protocol-https-perl all 6.06-2 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libwww-robotrules-perl all 6.01-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libwww-perl all 6.13-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libxml-parser-perl i386 2.41-3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main intltool all 0.51.0-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libfont-afm-perl all 1.20-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libhtml-form-perl all 6.03-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libhtml-format-perl all 2.11-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libhttp-daemon-perl all 6.01-1 kB Fetched 779 kB in 1s (740 kB/s) Instoliŋ (Reading database ... 211873 files and directories currently installed.) Selecting previously unselected package libfile-listing-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libfile-listing-perl_6.04-1_all.deb ... Unpacking libfile-listing-perl (6.04-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libhtml-tree-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libhtml-tree-perl_5.03-2_all.deb ... Unpacking libhtml-tree-perl (5.03-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libhttp-cookies-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libhttp-cookies-perl_6.01-1_all.deb ... Unpacking libhttp-cookies-perl (6.01-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libhttp-negotiate-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libhttp-negotiate-perl_6.00-2_all.deb ... Unpacking libhttp-negotiate-perl (6.00-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libnet-http-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libnet-http-perl_6.09-1_all.deb ... Unpacking libnet-http-perl (6.09-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package liblwp-protocol-https-perl. Preparing to unpack .../liblwp-protocol-https-perl_6.06-2_all.deb ... Unpacking liblwp-protocol-https-perl (6.06-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libwww-robotrules-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libwww-robotrules-perl_6.01-1_all.deb ... Unpacking libwww-robotrules-perl (6.01-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libwww-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libwww-perl_6.13-1_all.deb ... Unpacking libwww-perl (6.13-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libxml-parser-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libxml-parser-perl_2.41-3_i386.deb ... Unpacking libxml-parser-perl (2.41-3) ... Selecting previously unselected package intltool. Preparing to unpack .../intltool_0.51.0-1_all.deb ... Unpacking intltool (0.51.0-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libfont-afm-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libfont-afm-perl_1.20-1_all.deb ... Unpacking libfont-afm-perl (1.20-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libhtml-form-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libhtml-form-perl_6.03-1_all.deb ... Unpacking libhtml-form-perl (6.03-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libhtml-format-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libhtml-format-perl_2.11-2_all.deb ... Unpacking libhtml-format-perl (2.11-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libhttp-daemon-perl. Preparing to unpack .../libhttp-daemon-perl_6.01-1_all.deb ... Unpacking libhttp-daemon-perl (6.01-1) ... Setiŋ Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.4-1) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.6) ... Processing 1 added doc-base file... Setting up libfile-listing-perl (6.04-1) ... Setting up libhtml-tree-perl (5.03-2) ... Setting up libhttp-cookies-perl (6.01-1) ... Setting up libhttp-negotiate-perl (6.00-2) ... Setting up libnet-http-perl (6.09-1) ... Setting up libwww-robotrules-perl (6.01-1) ... Setting up libfont-afm-perl (1.20-1) ... Setting up libhtml-form-perl (6.03-1) ... Setting up libhtml-format-perl (2.11-2) ... Setting up libhttp-daemon-perl (6.01-1) ... Setting up liblwp-protocol-https-perl (6.06-2) ... Setting up libwww-perl (6.13-1) ... Setting up libxml-parser-perl (2.41-3) ... Setting up intltool (0.51.0-1) ... autoconf ček $ autoconf -V autoconf (GNU Autoconf) 2.69 Copyright © 2012 Free Software Foundation, Inc. License GPLv3+/Autoconf: GNU GPL version 3 or later , This is free software: you are free to change and redistribute it. There is NO WARRANTY, to the extent permitted by law. Written by David J. MacKenzie and Akim Demaille. Si osou * intltool-debian Ikstörnol liŋks * Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Divelopmènt tūls